


Asshole

by Grimnut



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Grimnut, Implied/Referenced Blowjob, Power Imbalance, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimnut/pseuds/Grimnut
Summary: Ruffnut Thorston had finally managed to score an affair with her college professor, Grimmel Grisly, and she’s determined to keep it going. As she’s about to enjoy another appointment with him she’s reminded of the type of person Grimmel is, and finally starts feeling guilty for engaging with such a ruthless man.Ruffnut might be torn, but in the end, her professor gladly helps her setting her priorities straight.
Relationships: Grimmel the Grisly/Ruffnut Thorston
Kudos: 6





	Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> Idea and written by Lepi  
> Edited and co-written by Yakn0g

Ruffnut tapped her feet against the wall impatiently, her eyes wandering up and down the empty hallway for the millionth time. She took in the dark linoleum floor and the wooden panelling that reached about halfway up before the walls were painted in a boring, off-white colour. A few posters hung on one side of the wall, a floor plan on the other. Above that, a clock told Ruffnut that it already was a quarter to six. She groaned and fought the urge to straight-up kick the wood panelling. For what felt like an eternity she’d been waiting outside Professor Grisly’s office but it was occupied by another student who used his office hours to actually talk to him about something school-related. Ruffnut could only shake her head at that. What poor soul would willingly visit him and try to discuss literally anything? Everyone who ever took part in one of his lectures knew how a conversation with him usually went and was wise enough never to start a discussion with him.

A few minutes later the door opened and a student emerged, teary-eyed but visibly holding back. Ruffnut was actually kind of surprised at how defeated she looked. A gloating “Buh-bye” from Grimmel followed the student out, and in return, she sniffled and walked faster.

With raised eyebrows, Ruffnut entered Grimmel’s office. She would be his last appointment of the day.

“Wow, what happened _there?”_ She pointed at the door with her thumb. “Did you actually manage to make her cry? That’s a bit much, isn’t it?”

Grimmel sat behind his desk and looked at Ruffnut blankly before he scoffed.

“Hardly seems like my fault that she can’t handle her time management. She let the whole semester slide by and thus her grades are dropping, including but not limited to my Chemistry course,” he said matter-of-factly. “I’m not giving out credit for nothing.”

There was an obvious innuendo in those words, and while Ruffnut understood him loud and clear, she couldn’t quite get the girl’s face out of her head. She had looked miserable.

“Uh-huh, and you probably told her that in your typical charming way, haven’t you?”

“How I handle my job is none of your business. Lock the door.”

Grimmel had raised his voice, and while Ruffnut couldn’t help but feel somewhat affronted by the tone he used, she turned around and did what she was told to do. With a frown she couldn’t stop herself from mumbling “Please and Thank You, dickhead.”, but Grimmel ignored her. 

“I don’t have a lot of time today,” he said as he casually loosened his tie and opened the first button of his shirt. He moved the chair back to make more room in front of him, intentions clear.

“Got a meeting in hell?” Ruffnut deadpanned to Grimmel’s displeasure. He clicked his tongue, annoyed by Ruffnut’s sudden sense for justice. 

For a second he glared at her with narrowed eyes, but then he put on a mischievous smile.

“Oh, I am _very_ sorry! Had I known what a bad conscience it causes you to whore yourself out to me for better grades, I would have behaved myself. Would it be easier for you that way? Don’t feel like sucking off a meanie?”

Ruffnut rolled her eyes excessively before she replied.

“ _No,_ I’m just saying that you can be way more of an asshole than you have to be. That was the Anderson girl, wasn’t it? I hear she’s had a lot-”

“A lot of trouble in her private life recently. I’m aware.”

Ruffnut frowned again.

“And you still act that way towards her? Don’t you have a heart?”

Grimmel ignored her question and merely opened a drawer, retrieved a stack of paper, and let it drop down onto his desk demonstratively.

“If I were you I’d get going. Otherwise, I see no reason in holding up my end of the deal.” He straightened the edges of the stacked paper, making it look neat. “See how well you’ll do in the next exam without this.” 

Ruffnut hesitated. This was a lame and honestly pretty empty thread, considering her actual reason. She didn’t start this affair for better grades, she started it out of pure sexual motivation. The exam material was just the cherry on top, but Grimmel didn’t have to know that. Ruffnut wanted this, she wanted _him_ , but she couldn’t stop thinking about the look of pure grief on the girl’s face as she was exiting Grimmel’s office. 

Personally, Ruffnut didn’t care for the professor’s malicious ways, she could handle him just fine. Someone as hot as Grimmel got a free pass for a lot of things in her book. But for some reason, this situation left her feeling surprisingly uneasy.

“So, what’s it going to be?” Grimmel sounded impatient.

Ruffnut hated herself only a little bit when she started to walk towards him, stubbornness pushed away by the excitement of the affair, her belly tingling as she knew exactly what was about to happen.

Grimmel smirked and relaxed.

“What a good student you can be.”

__________

Grimmel’s belt buckle jangled as he adjusted himself. 

Ruffnut was still kind of miffed, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She peeked up at her professor, who was stuffing his shirt back into his pants. He noticed her glare and gave a laugh, seemingly entertained by her attitude. He hummed and touched her cheek to wipe away a tear, a telltale sign of the blowjob she had just given him.

“Aw, don’t be mad at me. How could I possibly live with myself?” he mocked her and pinched her cheek briefly.

Ruffnut grumbled, pushed his hand away, and came up with a light groan, her knees hurting from kneeling on the hard floor.

“You know, it wouldn’t hurt you to not act like a jackass from time to time. She didn’t do anything to deserve that.” She couldn’t drop this topic, after all.

“Were you present during the conversation?”

“No, but-” 

“Shut your mouth, then. I’m not at fault,” Grimmel snapped, “She had enough time either to get back on track or to continue to slack off. Obviously, she made her choice.”

“Fine. Whatever makes you sleep at night.”

Ruffnut turned and took a step away from Grimmel, ready to leave. In a flash he pulled her back, directly onto his lap, making her yelp in surprise.

“Dude, what the fuck?”

“Language, please,” he chided her with a flat voice and let his big hands slide between her thighs, forcing them apart while spreading his own legs as well. 

“Ugh, seriously? I thought you didn’t have any time today?” Ruffnut, clearly annoyed by Grimmel’s antics, kept a keen eye on his hands. He drew little circles into her skin with one finger, slowly moving up towards her plaid skirt.

“Miss Thorston, please. I always have time for my star student,” he whispered into her ear, his shit-eating grin practically audible.

Even though Ruffnut tried really hard to act cool, indifferent even, her heart started racing and she felt her face heating up at the thought of what he was about to do to her. She was downright _eager_. Grimmel let one hand glide under her skirt and before she had time to react he was lightly rubbing over her panty. The fabric was soaked, a fact that made him chuckle. 

“Dirty girl… For someone who has shown such high moral ground you seem to have enjoyed my company greatly just now.”

Ruffnut’s throat felt dry and she had to swallow before she could reply.

“Screw you, old man,” was about all she could come up with though.

“My, my, where are your manners today? Using such crude language with your professor is highly inappropriate,” he mused and put his other hand at the hem of her shirt, swiftly sliding under it. He pressed her back against his chest but was met with resistance. He liked a little challenge, though, and acted accordingly by kissing her neck, then licking it, and finally, he let his hand slide into her panty to deftly trace her sensitive sex, spreading her wetness around. As he moved upwards he circled her clit, earning a sigh.

Ruffnut closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, all resistance quickly melting away under his touch as she leaned back into his arms. Grimmel’s other hand, still at her chest, moved to cup her breast, kneading it before he played with her nipple.

With a moan Ruffnut slumped against his shoulder, her head lolling back. Grimmel started rubbing her off properly now, eliciting more appreciative sounds from his student.

He gave a satisfied hum. 

“You know, you sound almost sweet like that,” he teased her under his breath.

“Oh, go fuck yours-” Ruffnut started to complain but swallowed the rest of the sentence with a strangled noise as Grimmel abruptly pushed two fingers as deep as possible into her.

“I’m sorry?”

No reply. Instead, Ruffnut turned her head to press her face against his neck, moaning again, urging him to keep going. He didn’t do her the favour though.

“Hm, I can’t help but wonder whether I should continue?” Grimmel thought out loud, his hands perfectly still.

“Wha- Why?” Ruffnut was slightly out of breath. The heat that had pooled inside her bordered on being unbearable, and she tried rolling her hips against his hand that was still cupping her. This made him chuckle, and he reacted by pulling his fingers out of her, deliberately brushing her clit with his palm.

“You’ve proven to be such a good person. I don’t think you would want to engage in something so highly immoral, much less with a _jackass_ like me.”

“Oh come on!” Ruffnut whined exasperated, “I’m not in the mood for playing games right now. Just get on with it!” She was starting to get frustrated at the lack of stimulation she received.

Grimmel exhaled deeply before he spoke up again, not done with his mockery yet.

“Ah, but you’re always so nice and sweet, the picture-perfect student, aren’t you? You never disturb my lectures, or use improper speech when addressing me! Neither have you ever dared to play tricks on me, have you?” His voice was dripping with irony, making Ruffnut huff in annoyance.

“What exactly do you want?” she started bickering, sitting up a little straighter.

“Hm,” he acted like he had to think about it. “An apology, for starters.”

Grimmel leaned in and nibbled on her neck while his hand on her breast continued to caress her, rolling her nipple between his fingers before lightly tugging on her piercing.

Ruffnut had to squeeze her eyes shut, overwhelmed by everything. Too horny to give a fuck anymore, she had no trouble dropping her bad conscience. So what if Grimmel was an asshole, did she really ever care? All things considered, she wasn’t one to talk anyways. She was a brat, and all she wanted from her professor was sex, not to critique the way he handled his life and his career. She was in no position to judge and it wasn’t her job to change him. Not that she wanted to.

“I’m sorry, alright?” she grumbled, her eyes still closed, though she opened them when she felt Grimmel pressing a featherlight kiss to her cheek.

“You are forgiven.”

Grimmel leaned back again and took care of his student with a slightly more gentle approach. He pushed his fingers in and out of Ruffnut at a slow pace, a third finger joining in after a while. Ruffnut shook and gasped and writhed in his arms, desperate for her professor’s touch, yearning for more.

She clawed at his legs, his arms, anything she could reach, and relished how he bumped against her clit with every thrust.

“God,” Ruffnut rasped. “Faster!”

A high-pitched squeal escaped her when Grimmel tugged on her piercing deliberately rough.

“What have we learned about manners today?” he tutted at her while shaking his head.

“ _Please!_ ” she whined immediately, desperately.

“Now, that wasn’t hard, was it?”

His hand sped up, his fingers curling with each thrust. Wet noises started to fill the room along with Ruffnut’s moans as she was losing her mind. It was delightful to see her like this, her bratty attitude gone for once. Her breath hitched as her legs started to twitch, and she arched her back, dangerously close already.

Not wanting her to reach her peak yet, Grimmel stilled his hand, his fingers slowly rubbing and pressing against her sweet spot instead. It calmed her down enough to catch her breath, but soon she was craving release.

“I- I want more. Please,” Ruffnut managed to press out, unable to hold back a groan.

“Of course you do, you greedy girl,” Grimmel chuckled. “But please, help yourself.”

He loved to tease her a little and, instead of giving her what she so nicely asked for, he decided to have her work for it. He retrieved the hand that had been busy at her chest and grabbed her wrist to guide her own hand downwards. He changed the angle of his other hand so she could rub herself off while he fingered her. Ruffnut hesitated, but it became clear that her professor wouldn’t budge. She bit her lip and touched herself while Grimmel continued to pump his fingers in and out of her.

Ruffnut wished it would never end. She tried to drag out the moment as long as possible but she felt herself getting closer, the heat inside her spreading rapidly. She faltered, her nails digging into Grimmel’s leg again. After letting out an especially desperate moan her professor used his free hand to cover her mouth, which only drove her wilder.

Her hips stuttered and she had to still the hand she used to pleasure herself, too overwhelmed by sensation. Grimmel had something else in mind for her though. He pulled his fingers out with a lewd squelch and used them to rub her off instead, quick and merciless.

Ruffnut’s body went rigid before she lost control over herself and started thrashing, moaning and cursing, causing him to press his hand down firmer as he rubbed her clit with cruel determination. 

Grimmel savoured every second of it, loved to watch her come apart in his hands.

As she started to shiver he pushed inside her again, wanting to feel her come around his fingers. He made sure his palm bumped against her clit with every thrust of his hand. 

Sure enough, that was about all Ruffnut could take. Her hands shot up to hold onto Grimmel’s wrist with a bruising grip before her eyes rolled back, her breath hot and wet against his palm over her mouth.

Finally, his fingers slowed to feel her clench around him rhythmically before she went limp entirely, and he let go of her mouth to pet her head instead, cooing how well she’s done. The only replies she managed were short, raspy breaths.

Resting, however, was not what he had in mind for her. Carefully, he pulled his fingers out of her.

“Come on now,” he murmured and stroked her fringe out of her face gingerly before offering his drenched fingers to her. “Clean it up.” 

Utterly devout, Ruffnut let him push past her lips and into her mouth, sucking immediately. Grimmel pushed his fingers in and out briefly, just to tease her, but eventually, he stilled and let her lick them clean at her own pace. Ruffnut moaned softly while her tongue ran up and down the length of his fingers, then let it swirl around them slowly. She knew Grimmel liked that.

With one last huff, she pulled her head back and let him know she was done. She was still shaking all over when Grimmel pulled his fingers out and wiped them dry on her shirt, not the nicest thing he’s done but she barely registered it. 

It took Ruffnut a good while to calm down. 

Grimmel gave her the time she needed, not only because he couldn’t possibly let her wobble out of his office in this state, but also because he had to admit that he liked her this way, all shivery from her aftershocks and her breath hitching every now and then.

As Ruffnut gradually got a hold of herself she sobered up enough to be ashamed of how embarrassingly special she felt for being handled like this by her professor. There was no other student he did this with, and while Ruffnut knew it wasn’t something to be proud of she couldn’t help the ego-boost she got from their fling.

Actually, who was she kidding? She was practically glowing with pride.

When her breathing had evened out and she wasn’t shivering anymore, Grimmel spoke up.

“I take it you learned your lesson and will behave from now on. I don’t want you to question me and my methods ever again, do you understand?”

Ruffnut huffed as she turned around in his lap rather clumsily, put her hands at his neck and looked at him with innocent eyes.

“I’m sorry, Professor Grisly.”

Grimmel couldn’t hide his surprise, eyes widening at this display of devotion. He had not expected her to be this obedient and apologizing, unable to recall the last time she addressed him properly by his title. Before he could make up his mind how to react to this behaviour she leaned forward, gave a peck to his lips, then his cheek, before she wandered towards his neck. She peppered him with more light kisses and Grimmel just sat there, speechless, unsure what to do. 

If he was being honest, he liked this side of Ruffnut, and while he was a bit overwhelmed he could definitely get used to it. She put her arms around him, pulling him in a tight embrace, and he encouraged her to keep going by stroking her waist up and down softly.

Just as he opened his mouth to praise her for good behaviour she abruptly rammed her teeth deep into the side of his neck, clinging to him like a leech. Grimmel’s breath caught in his throat, his words of affirmation forgotten. The pain was paralysing, left him unable to move for a few seconds, but when Ruffnut started sucking hard on his skin he managed to bury his hand in her hair, pulling harshly.

“You goddamn brat!” he growled, trying to pull her off of him, but it had no use. She bit down again, making him wince and loosen his grip, and finally, she let go of him. Pulling back with a grin she took her chance and got off his lap lightning-quick, almost toppling over due to her wobbly knees. She snatched the documents from his desk and held them to her chest as she bolted towards the door. Looking over her shoulder one last time she cackled at her professor as he touched his neck where a huge hickey was undoubtedly blooming.

“Good luck trying to cover that, asshole!”

__________

“Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up after all.” Chaghatai didn’t miss the opportunity to mock Grimmel a bit. He laughed at the stressed-looking man making his way towards where he and Ragnar were sitting at a table, their drinks already half empty.

“How come you’re late? What happened, too many students to bully?” Chaghatai now sneered at him. Grimmel was used to earning jabs by his acquaintance by now but he was not in the mood for being the butt of the joke. Ragnar’s booming laughter made him flinch before he pulled back his chair.

“Oh, don’t be mean! I’m sure he has an explanation for this unusual sloppiness,” he defended Grimmel. He wanted to greet him properly, already getting up to pull him into a hug, but the look on his friend’s face made him reconsider immediately. He sat down again.

Grimmel’s voice was cold, annoyance wavering in it as he spoke.

“I was busy with paperwork and lost track of time.”

This was the only explanation he was going to give them, no matter how much they’d pester him about it. He sat down and pretended to study the menu before ordering his own drink.

He leaned back and busied himself looking casual. Ragnar studied him properly now and noticed something off about him.

“Don’t you want to take that off?” He pointed at Grimmel’s scarf.

“No.”

Chaghatai leaned forward and eyed Grimmel’s odd clothing choice as well.

“Aren’t you hot?” he asked and took a sip of his drink demonstratively.

“I’m fine, thanks,” Grimmel grumbled, his cold eyes throwing daggers at the two. Ragnar and Chaghatai exchanged a quick glance.

“It’s hot as hell in here, and I’m wearing a shirt,” Ragnar tried one last time, but after a particular lethal death glare, he decided to drop the topic for good.


End file.
